


[Script Offer][F4M] Oops, I Saw Your Dick! Now I Kinda Need It.

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Monster Girl, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Mail-Order Catgirl][Fsub][Mdom][Master][Interrupted Shower][Fingering][Blowjob][A Little Aftercare]
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer][F4M] Oops, I Saw Your Dick! Now I Kinda Need It.

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

This is my first F4M script, and first sexual script! Thank you for reading!

Synopsis: A man who is fairly well-off has gotten bored (and perhaps a bit lonely) of life as of late, and has decided to spice things up by ordering a catgirl via mail-order. It never hurts to have an extra pair of hands (or paws if you will) for cooking, chores, and other necessities...

Speaker Tone/Personality: She is sweet and eager to please, but confident and pretty self-assured.

Optional SFX: sound of light rain falling outside

SFX [knock, knock, knock]

SFX [door opens]

Ahem. Greetings, sir! You requested a catgirl servant through our mail-order service?

That'd be me, reporting for duty!

SFX [door closes]

Thank you for taking my hat and coat, sir. I trust my appearance is to your liking?

[giggle] You're too kind, sir. Not many humans are interested in my hazel eyes...they usually prefer green.

[a little snarky] Their loss, though. My supple breasts and round butt give me an edge over most of my co-workers.

Anyway, let's continue with formalities. What shall I call you for the duration of my contract?

Will "Sir" suffice? Or perhaps "Master"? Some clients prefer "Daddy", is that okay?

Very well, Master it is!

Shall I receive a tour of your home, Master?

[pause, optional walking SFX]

Ooh, isn't this a fine kitchen? Marble countertops, every appliance I could ever want...impressive!

And I did notice the garden on the side of your house. The fewer grocery trips, the better.

This dining table looks...kiln-dried. It's beautiful; must've cost you a fortune though.

The decor in this den is phenomenal! Did you hire a catgirl to design it for you? [giggle]

...And this is the master bedroom? That bed looks comfortable; perfect for a couple.

I never did ask by the way...are you married or anything, Master? No? Hmm.

The guest room is quite nice, is this where I'll be staying?

The bed is nice and fluffy, but I'll sleep on that rug tonight.

What? It's a catgirl thing. You humans wouldn't understand.

[yawn] Well Master, thank you for the tour. See you in the morning?

Okay, good night.

[time-skip to the next morning. The speaker just got out of bed, but is basically half-conscious. Awake enough to move around and navigate, but not yet awake enough to pay COMPLETE attention to her surroundings]

[yawn, kinda sleepy tone of voice] Yep, that rug did the trick. I gotta pee though, where did Master say the bathroom was again?

[stumbles up to bathroom door, paying no mind to the fact that the door is cracked open with the light on]

This must be it...

SFX [door cracking open]

[still a bit sleepy, vision is kind of fuzzy] Mmm? Is that running water I hea---AAAHH!!! Master!!!

I-I'm sorry! SFX [shutting door]

[fully awake now, kinda dejected] Walked in on the Master taking a shower, yay me...

[slyly] He's got a nice body though, and that cock...[light moan]...not bad at all.

[a few hours later, speaker is making breakfast when Master walks in]

[grumble] Damn waffle mix...always messier than I want it to be!

SFX [footsteps]

Eek! [gradually regains composure] good morning, Master. Did you sleep well?

...Yeah, about the shower incident...I was sort of sleepcocking-I-I-mean walking. WALKING...and wasn't paying attention.

I'm sorry about that. [mutters "damn it" under breath]

You've lived here alone for a while, so it's easy to see how you wouldn't worry about...intrusions...

What's that? Did I "like what I saw"?

[a little apprehensive] Well...yes, I did...quite a bit actually.

[slyly] You keep yourself in good shape, Master [giggle]

...But I'm a little confused. There wasn't anything in your contract about mating expectations.

[surprised] You left it ambiguous on purpose? Because you wanted me to choose?

Well, Master, that's very kind of you! Some humans hire us because they want a glorified sex slave.

A job's a job, and I'm really good at what I do, but it's always better to...perform for someone who you actually like.

Which brings us back to the choice that you've given me...

[passionate kiss]

I'm choosing you, Master. And that bulge of yours has chosen me! [giggle]

[improv making out, throwing in some muffled moans couldn't hurt]

[pronounced moan] Wasting no time, are we? Go ahead then, finger my tight hole for a bit.

[improv fingering and periodic moans, wet sounds are up to the speaker]

[breathy] I've been wet for you ever since this morning...

[improv fingering and moans]

Unngh...fuck!

[improv fingering to orgasm]

[pleased sigh] Whew...fun stuff...now it's your turn, Master.

That bulge could use some air...[optional unzipping SFX]

Ah, there you are! Ready for my mouth?

[improv blowjob and sounds]

[pleasant] Mmmm [turns to slightly unpleasant] mmmph! Master, careful with my ears! They're sensitive.

Grab the back of my head instead. [short pause] Yeah, perfect...

[improv blowjob and sounds, "pop" as you remove the cock from your mouth]

You're getting close, Master...did you want to come in my mouth? Okay, sit tight...[giggle]

[improv blowjob to orgasm]

Mmmm! mmmph! [simulate mouth being full] Master!

[light cough, followed by a gulp] [sigh of relief] That was a lot to swallow...

...I enjoyed doing that, with you. Hold me?

[pause]

[slightly snarky] Well, I guess it's time to start sleeping in a bed. It'll have to be yours, though.

Now come here...[passionate kiss]


End file.
